Lucy's Long Life Curse or is it a Gift
by HelaBella
Summary: Lucy was a happy girl and cheerful girl, but what if she was betrayed by her friends and activated opened a sealed power inside her. Would the power be enough to take revenge or will it kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I never really liked blood shed. It freaks me out every time. But now it doesn't, I'm used to it by now. Seeing blood is now part of my nature as now, I am cursed.

Lucy POV

I am seen as a weak celestial wizard having keys. My name is Lucy and I am a member of Fairy Tail. "Hey Luce" says a certain flame head. I nodded my head to say hello but had my eyes on a book.

He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled my towards him. I looked up with my eyes to see him glaring at me. I was so shocked, Natsu never did this to me. He pulled my head toward him and looked me straight in the eyes. " We are kicking you off of the team, a weakling doesn't deserves to be in Fairy Tails strongest team."

My eyes nearly jumped out of my head. "No, why would you do that?" My blood started to boil. He laughed at me. "Luce, I have always wanted you off, but didn't have the time to deal with it but now." He let go of my hair and I stumbled back, thats when I realized that the whole team was behind him. Erza and Gray was glaring at me. 'so they want me off to' I thought. I turned around and grabbed my book and turned towards my "fellow friends". My eyes were full of tears, "If this is what you really want then its fine by me." I said. The guild was looking at us and was laughing at me. 'I can't take this anymore' I screamed in my head. Then I ran out of the guild. Levy, Wendy,Charles and Gajeel ran after me worriedly. Levy grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I just sobbed and sobbed while my real friends took care of me. That day and that moment is when the cursed blood in my system activated.


	2. The image

_Preview _

_Then I ran out of the guild. Levy, Wendy,Charles and Gajeel ran after me worriedly. Levy grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I just sobbed and sobbed while my real friends took care of me. That day and that moment is when the cursed blood in my system activated._

** Lucy POV**

I really appreciated what my friends were doing for me but since the time in the guild I felt like something was trying to come out of me and break me in half. I held this feeling down for as along as it can hold. Levy and the others were eyeing me weirdly.

" Lu-chan are you ok, you look very sick?" asked Levy

"Oh, if she is sick I can help!" exclaimed Wendy. "

"No guys I'm alright, I just need some time to clam down" I said shaking my head.

"Guys let's just leave her alone for now, I think she needs time alone." said Gajeel

"I agree" said Charles flying towards the door, opening it.

**Charles POV**

I had a terrible sight. It..It was Lucy she looked so evil so egger to get revenge. I quickly rushed to the door hearing what Gajeel said.

" I agree" I said as calmly as I can and used my paws to open the door and flew out. ' oh, how how am I going to tell them, if anyone will be able to believe me!' My thoughts were all flowing around my head. ' Help me anyone please' I begged inside my head. Gosh how will this turn out?

**Sup people finally did chapter two. Not sure how this story would turn out but I know I will try my best. Please review (.0)**


	3. New Me

_Preview_

_I had a terrible sight. It..It was Lucy she looked so evil so egger to get revenge. I quickly rushed to the door hearing what Gajeel said._

_" I agree" I said as calmly as I can and used my paws to open the door and flew out. ' oh, how how am I going to tell them, if anyone will be able to believe me!' My thoughts were all flowing around my head. ' Help me anyone please' I begged inside my head. Gosh how will this turn out?_

**Lucy POV**

As soon as they left and closed the door. I started screaming, 'HOW COULD THEY!' I screamed in my head. They are the closest to family than I ever had. I sobbed holding my blanket. Then the pain started again. 'OWW OWW MY HEAD!' I held my head screaming. I got out of my bed and tried to take some pills back it just wouldn't stop. Thats when I looked in the mirror and realized that my eyes aren't chocolate brown anymore they were purple. I fell to the floor holding my head and let the pain take over. The next thing I knew, I was in Wonderland.

**_Natsu's POV_**

'finally got that ugly brat out of our way" I said to the group of people in front of me. She been bugging me ever since I made that stupid choice of letting her in the guild. I knew she was powerful from the start but I have seen no sign of it, I only sensed it. Whatever she's such a bother and to soft. I will leave her be NOW I'll be back for my payback of taking my time away from me. But i feel like something might change. " Natsu, Hello Natsu, NATSU!" screamed Erza. "Sheesh you don't have to scream I my ear, I can hear you" I replied.


	4. Ashely Sullivan

_Preview _

_'OWW OWW MY HEAD!' I held my head screaming. I got out of my bed and tried to take some pills back it just wouldn't stop. Thats when I looked in the mirror and realized that my eyes aren't chocolate brown anymore they were purple._

**_Lucy POV_**

'AHHH it's so beautiful' Lucy thought. The place she is now looks so colorful and lovely. I looked at the sky to my surprise.

" WHAT THE HELL, THE PLACE IS FULL OF DRAGONS!" I screamed.

I saw a pond near by so I walked over to take cover. The water here isn't ocean blue like at home. It's a light pink color. I put my face close to the water and saw that my eyes were still purple. I inspect them carefully and noticed that they are the same as they used to be just that my pupils were purple.

I turned around and "AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH" a dragon was looking at me with the same purple eyes I had.

"So you are my chosen one" said the ladies dragons voice.

The dragon had beautiful gold scales unlike the other dragons.

"Chosen WW-What" I looked at her

"Chosen one my dear, is when a dragon feels one pain and decides to make the person their child no matter what age." she said looking at my face.

"I am Ashely Sullivan"

"I have given you the power of the Celestial Dragon, you are now in the land of the half-bloods. You are now considered Lucy Sullivan, my daughter."

"Wow that is a lot to take in but I'll accept, I'll do anything to be able to become stronger and wiser." I said listening to her every word.

"I will be teaching you how to use this power and teaching you how to fight, but now you must wake up my child, back to your own world, but before you go take some of my blood so you will be able to come back without pain." Ashely said

She cut her palm and let her blood drop in a bottle and then handed it to Lucy.

Lucy accepted the little bottle and put it in her pocket.

WAKE UP WAKE UP

"Was it all a dream", she reached her pocket and searched for the bottled.

"AH HA found it, guess it wasn't a dream after all" she said smiling at the little bottle of blood.

**_Wheww- finished this chapter, Ugh guys I need some help on getting some ideas please help me by reviewing and love all ya._**

(o_)


	5. Battle begins!

**_PREVIEW_**

_I will be teaching you how to use this power and teaching you how to fight, but now you must wake up my child, back to your own world, but before you go take some of my blood so you will be able to come back without pain." Ashely said_

_She cut her palm and let her blood drop in a bottle and then handed it to Lucy._

_Lucy accepted the little bottle and put it in her pocket._

_WAKE UP WAKE UP _

_"Was it all a dream", she reached her pocket and searched for the bottle._

_"AH HA found it, guess it wasn't a dream after all" she said smiling at the little bottle of blood._

**_Natsu's POV_**

'Where is Lucy' thought a flame hair guy. Maybe she is just sulking and crying or whatever. I have been so bored with no Lucy to pick on. If she doesn't come soon I will go over and drag her here and beat her up!

"Oi, have you guys seen Lucy around here?" I asked Wakaba and Levy.

Levy just glared at me and turned around to go back to talking with Gajeel. Wakaba shook his head 'No'. That's it, I'm so bored and Gray and Erza aren't here to fight so, I'll just go over to Lucy to make her feel worse, hmm, this thing is getting more fun. I smirked to myself and started to walk towards the door when it suddenly burst open.

**_Lucy POV_**

I woke up two hours later then I usually did so I need to hurry up and get to the guild before someone comes over and bangs on my door. I took a 5 minute shower and put on a short black t-shirt, red jeans, black flats and tied my hair up and rushed to the guild as quickly as I could. I opened the guild doors and everyone looked towards me. Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel rushed over to me and dragged me to a table.

"Lu-chan what happened to your eyes, their purple?"

"Sorry Levy I can't tell you, gomen" I said looking down.

*bam* the space I was sitting next to was hit by someones fist.

"Luce-"I cut off the flame head by putting my hand in front of his face

"Don't talk to me and stop calling me Luce, Natsu, my name is Lucy." I said in a serious voice

"Not unless you fight me" he said in a teasing tone.

I remembered what Ashley said, I now had the abilities of a dragon slayer.

"Alright, if you leave me alone"I responded looking at him

He looked at me with a surprised face "So you up for it" he said.

"Of course I am"I dropped down my bag and stood up.

We just stood their staring at each other daring each other to make the first move.

Then I felt it. My power was building up. My revenge is going to start soon.

Natsu lift up his fist and started a fire on his palm. He rushed towards me in a lighting speed, I quickly slid to the left and Natsu ran into a wall. He turned around and came at me again. This time he did roar of the fire dragon.

'Now its my turn' I thought. "Open gate of the Ram! Aries!"

Aries appeared in her usual clothing. "I'm sorry!" she said as she put up walls around Lucy and her.

" Lucy his fire is burning through my wool" she started panicking.

"Aries hold it for as long as your magic can hold" I replied

She looked at me with determined eyes and nodded.

I started gathering all my magic and concentrated towards an straight aim towards Natsu.

"LUCE,stop hiding and come out" screamed an angry Natsu punching the wool also burning it as well.

"Aries drop down the walls." I said in a very clam voice

"Lucy-san , You will get hur-." I stopped her right there

"No, I'll be fine, believe in me alright." I smiled at her and she agreed by nodding.

She dropped down the walls and disappeared back through the gate.

I'm going to try just this once.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" I screamed, soon a blue color side ways tornado with orange rays was following out of my mouth towards Natsu.

**_YAY finshed this chapter! I'm sorry some of you guys don't get the story. I know I need to be a little more clear( no maybe a lot) so I will do so. If you have any ideas please posts a review! BYE! _**


	6. BYE BYE!

**_Sorry peps, I wasn't updating for a while, and have no other excuse instead of being supper lazy and typing up random stuff_**

**_Well Whatever _**

**_Just Enjoy!_**

_Preview _

_I'm going to try this just once. _

_"__Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" I screamed, soon a blue color side ways tornado with orange rays was following out of my mouth towards Natsu. _

**_Lucy POV_**

I wasn't used to blowing such a strong wind, but I will keep trying to hold it. I looked towards the direction of Natsu. He was screaming and trying to shoo away the magic.

Then I felt something cover my mouth.

"WTF let go of me Mr!" I screamed kicking my legs.

"Noooo-pe" said a stranger behind me.

"Let go LET GO LET GO!" I sounded like a one year old child.

Somehow when I was struggling I ended up on the floor with the guy.

I stop struggling and gave up, I looked up and saw a guy with blond hair.

"Hey...… Who are you?" O_O? ?

I looked at him carefully.

Wait ,Wait ,Wait,Wait what is the color off his eyes!

THEY ARE FREAKING PURPEL!

Before I can say anything he grabbed my neck and looked at me.

=_=...

He continued staring at me like I was stupid...

"Nani?" I asked (also know as the word**_ what_**)

Then suddenly he was gone. Like gone..gone!

"LUCY!"

**_Levy POV_**

Wait what!

Ummm!

What just happened!

Who was that!

DAHH HELP ME I'M FREAKING OUT!

"LUCY!"

I saw a mad Natsu running towards the daydreaming Lucy. She wasn't paying any attention to him. Only laying down on the guilds floor and staring up at the ceiling. He jumped and landed on top of her, he held out his fist ready to punch her when...

"Open, the gate to my heart"

**_Lucy POV_**

I can hear him yell alright, but I don't care. I just wanted to sleep and dream and keep dreaming. My life switched on the wrong time. Just about when I was starting to make new friends a new family. I felt Natsu on top of me but I was at daze. My mouth moved by itself forming weird words I never said before. Suddenly a bright light showed up swirling around my heart, it wasn't a peaceful light, it felt sad. I let it take over me, little by little. Then a warm voice said to me

"don't cry, It's not the end of the world, you can take revenge and start a clean new guild with your friends, your true ones."

"Who are you?"

" I'm the inner you your best wish"

"awaken the Celestial dragonsalyer you know what you want, so do it!"

Thats when reality hit me.

I was angry,No very angry.

How could they! My only family betrayed me!

I opened my eyes and looked at Natsu. He looked scared and backed off of me. I stood up and grabbed his neck.

"Natsu take care of your family, don't throw them away like what you did to me" I looked at him with serious eyes.

"You can say i'm weak of all kind, but i'll show you. I'm Not What You Think!"

With that I turned away and walked towards the door.

"Mina, I will come back one day and show you what I can do, and to prove that I will defeat my used to be team."( sorry, didn't know how to phrase it!)

I grabbed the bottle of blood around my neck and opened it.

and drank the bitter blood

"ja ne" I said falling towards the ground.


End file.
